This invention relates to end-to-end fusion splicing of optical fibres.
Many techniques differing from one another have been proposed for effecting an end-to-end fusion splice between a pair of optical fibres. An ideal fusion splicing technique should be capable of being readily used in the field by a semi-skilled operator and should reliably and repeatedly produce at any location satisfactory fusion splices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of effecting an end-to-end fusion splice between at least one pair of optical fibres, which improved method can be readily and repeatedly effected and substantially reduces the risk that an unsatisfactory fusion splice will be made.